The Chronicles of The Good Sister
by lilbrig01
Summary: Ruby Swan has been forgotten by her family especially her older sister Bella. When she goes with her sister to help save Bella's dumb dramatic boyfriend she meets the family she always dreamed of and the man she'd love forever. Everything is finally okay for her. But will Bella let her be happy or ruin it all because she can? Find out in The Chronicles of The Good Sister!
1. Show Some Respect

Hello my name is Ruby Swan I'm little sister to one Bella Swan. Bella is 17 I am 15 and right now we are running towards a clock tower trying to stop my sister's vampire ex-boyfriend from killing his self. I guess while I have a minute I'll tell you what I look like I'm 5'3 with soft brown curly hair, my eyes are bright green, my boobs are a C cup, I have pretty long legs, and have ruby red lips naturally. I think that might be why mom named me Ruby. We are finally in front of the clock tower and we stop Edward just as he comes out side to reveal himself. Yes I know he's a vampire I helped Bella figure it out. I know everything she knows including the stuff about the shape shifters in La Push. As soon as we're inside the clock tower I say in my soft voice," Edward you shouldn't have done this. We could all get killed because we're here."

He glared at me and went to say something when Alice and two men appeared one of the men said," Aro request your presence again dear Edward." Edward nods and says," Bella take your sister and go watch the parade with Alice." Then a girl appears," Come what is taking so long." Alice was trying to push us out the door but the girl stopped her," Aro request all of your presences." Edward says it's unnecessary. I get tired of the bicker so I interrupt in my sweet voice," Edward there is no way around this let's just go with them." He sighed knowing I was right and hating it. He always hated when I was right, the girl looked at me and said," You are very wise young one." And she turned and started walking the two men followed her as did the rest of us. I stayed silent as Alice and Edward reassured Bella she'd be ok. And I was glad they were going to protect my big sister even if it means I may die.

We walk into a grand throne room and a man with long black hair stands from his throne and says," Welcome friends. Ah young Bella is still alive how lovely." He asks for her hand when he can't read her thoughts then he gets the girl who led us here to use her gift on her then all hell breaks loose. I cower in the corner scared of what was happening. Then Aro notices me and asks," Who might you be young one?" I speak quietly as I say," Ruby Swan. I'm Bella's little sister." He smiles at me not the terrifying smirk he gave Bella but a real smile as he rushes to me and takes my hand. I know he's trying to read my thoughts, but he also helps me up and leads me the center where everything is going on. He says, "Well I'm Aro. The man who sits to my left is Marcus and the man who sits to my right is Caius." I look at both men, but when I see Caius and our eyes meet my world stops. He was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen in my life. His dark harsh gaze seemed to soften on me for a second, but then it was back. I curtsied to the king's and said," It is a great honor to meet you all." Aro smiled at me again and Marcus did as well causing the whole guard to gasp. I assume he doesn't smile much.

Bella then screams," Ruby don't bow to the monsters!" I turn to her and say in my soft voice," Bella don't be rude their doing their job to protect their kind these laws were meant for their safety and maybe if you tried to calmly talk to them without Edward attacking people we could get everything solved." She and Edward glared at me and Caius said," Don't glare at her for being sensible. You should not test our patients." Aro nods and says," Now we have a dilemma. Two humans know of our existence and there are no plans to change them." Alice screams," No Bella will change she'll be one of us I've seen it." Aro takes her hand and says," Very well we will be checking in to make sure Bella changes. Now what about dear Ruby?" They all go silent and I sigh," Aro do what you must with me." He looks sadly at me and then Caius says," She will stay in here in the castle and be changed after she has aged a little." I nod my head and respectful say," Yes master Caius." He smirks at me and Aro claps gleefully and says," Excellent, excellent. Bella, Edward, Alice please take your leave and remember the Voltouri don't offer second chances." They nod and run from the room.

I sigh. My big sister just abandoned me in a room full of vampires and I'm not surprised. Marcus says," Don't worry child we wish no harm." I smile," I believe you Master Marcus." He smiles softly and says," Just Marcus child." I nod and smile," Of Marcus." Aro then says," Jane show Ruby to a guest room please." Caius then says," The one next to my rooms, Jane." She nods, takes my hand and pulls me out of the throne room. She was the girl who led us her I look at her and say," You're very pretty." She looks at me shocked for a minute then smiles," Thank you Ruby you're very pretty yourself." I smile and says," Thank you, Jane. I hope while I'm here we can be friends." She smiles too," I hope so too, Ruby. I really did." We giggled and continued to talk about many different things as we walked to the guest room I'd be staying in. when we got there and I walked inside I saw the most beautiful room I'd ever seen in my life and it was huge. Jane smiled at me then left me alone to get settled in. I know all the people here are supposed to be evil, but I don't think it's going to be that bad here.


	2. Mate

**well this story has been very popular so i updated it first. Here you go!**

* * *

A couple hours later I was sitting on my grand luxurious bed just take in my surroundings, when I hear a knock on my door. I say, "Come in." Not even a second later master Caius walked in. I jumped off my bed and did a curtsy like I'd done earlier and said, "Good evening master Caius." He smirked at me and said, "Just call me Caius, love." I blushed and said, "Of course Caius. To what do I owe the pleasure?" his smirk widened as he said," I just wanted to see how you were settling in." I smiled widely at him, "I'm settling in great! I love my room it's so beautiful. I'm so honored you allowed me to stay here." His smirk turned in to a smile, "I'm glad darling. I usually don't like humans. Their rude, crude, and disrespectful. But you aren't, you are kind, wise, and very respectful. So my question for you my dear is how? In a society full of idiots how are you so different, in a good way." I pondered his question for a moment it's one I've come across many times. Finally I say, "Well I guess I've always known better than to let my anger, sadness, fear, and other emotions get the better of me. Things work out a lot better if you talk them out calmly and patiently. As for being respectful well I have always known to respect my elders and those in power because it's just what you're supposed to do. My mother always told me I wasn't meant to be born in this time that I belonged in the 1800s where soft spoken, kind, and patient women belong." He let my words sink in for a couple minutes then said, "I do agree you'd have fit in well in the 1800s, but I'm glad I found you now. Better late than never."

I was very confused by this. So I asked," What do you mean Caius?" He just smiled, sped to right in front of me and said, "Well love you're my mate. Do you know what that means?" I shook my head no. he continued, "You are my other half. My soul mate. We are meant to be together forever. This is a real mate bond not a fake one Edward and Bella have forced, but a real one and a really strong one at that." I let his words sink in. Well I suppose I could do worse Caius is gorgeous and while he may be cruel to others he's been kind to me. He'll protect me from all those that seek to harm me because Carlisle told me that was the kind of person he was. He saved me from going back to a life of being ignored by everyone because they're too focused on Bella to worry or care about me. And he saved me from death that Bella, Edward, and Alice left me too. After I thought all this through I realized I'd be honored to have Caius as a mate. So I said, "Caius my beautiful, powerful, and feared king of the Voltouri I would love nothing more than to spend forever with you. I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else since I saw the painting of you, Aro, and Marcus in the Cullen home on Bella's birthday. That being said I would appreciate if we could take things slow, because, well, I've never, see I never really." He said, "Come on love you can tell me anything we have forever so we can take this as slow as you want." I sigh, "UGH I've never kissed a boy before."

He looked surprised and I turned away completely embarrassed he put his hand under my chin and turned my face to look back at him as he said, "Oh sweetheart don't be embarrassed. I love that no other man has tainted you. Now I know for the rest of forever that I'm the only man you'll ever kiss, be intimate with, or be close to." I blush a dark red this time, but giggle none the less. I throw my arms around Caius neck and bury my face in the crock of his neck as I say, "Thank you for being so understanding and for showing me the bright side of my innocence." Caius wrapped his arms around me and told me, "Anytime love. I'd do anything for you. Just don't tell anyone I have to keep up my appearance of being the most cruel king." I giggled from my position and took a step back. I said, "Of course Caius. My love I'd never ruin your image." He smiled at me again and then said," Tomorrow it'll be cloudy so Jane shall escort you out on a shopping trip to get you all the things you want. You can buy clothes, furniture for you room, whatever electronics you desire, the food you like, the things you'll need for the bathroom, and of course if you desire makeup. Though love you'd be beautiful without makeup." I giggle and roll my eyes, "Thank you darling. I'm very excited I like Jane a lot. She's really nice." He looked surprised, "Jane nice?" I giggled and tell him, "Well to me she was." He smiles and says, "Well I'm glad." I giggle then I decide to ask a question that has been bugging me since I got here, "How old will I be when you change me?" He looked thoughtful for a minute and said, "Well I was changed when I was 25, but I want you to stay young and beautiful kind of like you are now. So how about when you're 18?" I ponder the age he gave me for a moment well I'll be legal and it's not like we'll leave the castle too much. I nod and say, "It sounds perfect. I'll be legal and at full maturity." Human for three more year that will be fun.

My stomach decided to make its self-known at that moment by growling super loud. I blush and Caius chuckles and says, "Come love lets go see what we can find you to eat." I nod and he possessively wraps an arm around my waist and leads me out of my room. We walk down the hallway passing guard members. I see the guard member and I manage to get his attention and I say, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to make sure you're ok I know you took Edward down easily, but he did take some cheat shots at you." He and the guard member he was with seemed shocked as he said, "No miss I'm fine. He didn't hurt me even a little." I beam at him and say, "Good and you don't have to call me miss just call me Ruby. What are you names?" They both smiled at me and the big one Edward attacked said, "My name is Felix and my friend here is Alec." I smiled and said, "Oh Alec, you're Jane's brother. I adore her." Again they looked shocked and I giggled. My stomach decided to remind me of what the purpose of leaving my room was by growling.

I blushed and Caius said, "Well I need to get her food so she will talk to you two later." Both men straightened up and said, "Yes Master Caius." I smiled kindly at them as I said, "Good-bye boys I do hope we can continue this later." Alec smiled at me and said, "Of course Ruby. Anyone who can see the good in my sister must be someone special." I giggled and waved to them as Caius led me away. He looked at me as we walked rather quickly down the hallway and said to me, "You care about the guard members and everyone in the castle it's obvious with how you interacted with Felix. That my love is going to make you a great king. We're quite the pair the most gruesome and feared king and the most kind and gently queen." I giggle and reply with, "We'll balance each other out." He smiled and nodded. We finally after much walking made it to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and found some sandwich stuff. I made myself a sandwich and I sat at a table with Caius as I ate and he watched. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but I slowly got used to it. After I finished eating I put my plate in the sink of the gigantic and beautiful kitchen. I yawned and stretched a bit, then I asked Caius, "What time is it?" He looks at his watch and says, "Midnight." I yawn again and say, "I think it's time for me to go to bed." He nods and picks me up than speeds us to my room. Once there he sets me in my bed and kissed my forehead and says, "Goodnight my love." I smile tiredly at him and say, "Night, my darling." Then I fell asleep. To dream of my love.


End file.
